


Adoration

by ABitNotGood (EggsyUnwin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers 2 Spoilers, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Watch the film first, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsyUnwin/pseuds/ABitNotGood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I adore you,” she had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Age of Ultron, watch it (then come back)

“I adore you,” she had said. 

And then she had pushed him away and over the edge. 

"But right now, I need the Other Guy." 

There was not time to consider if he would forgive her. They had to fight and she needed the other guy—the big guy. Not the man she wanted but the one that the team needed.

The city was flying and Bruce was falling but then he changed and stopped. Suddenly, he was the Hulk jumping up out of the chasm and appearing before her. 

He growled then, but he listened to her still. If there was any reluctance in it or anger she would not—could not—think of that now. 

Later, he would have to understand. They would be even. 

It was how she had been trained as a child but more than that, it was how she had been trained as an Avenger. You don’t leave the job half done. Even if you can only save one person with your life, you get out there and lay down your life to save that one person. They’re worth it. She had to be ready to die for just one person. Steve would. 

There were some days it seemed like too many of the Avengers’ hardest rules were all justified by that pedestal of a mantra—Steve would do it, Steve would do the right thing despite all the mess in the way, Steve would choose good, right, over bad and wrong always. 

The man she adored was dragged away by the monster he feared, and she was the one who had released it. 

A crushing wave of doubt tried to get in, but she forced herself back into action, into fighting and doing what she knew. 

She tried to not watch him, but of course she did, hesitantly at first... 

But then he saved them, pushing the robot away and saving lives as if he were flicking flies. In a matter of seconds he had proved her decision right. Yes: Bruce becomes the Hulk and people get saved. It’s worth it, even if it means that look of betrayal, fear, in his eyes. 

It is worth it.

It has to be.

Hours later, in the helicarrier staring shocked at the projection from the Quinjet, switched off by the Hulk’s bulky hands, she thinks she saw that fear in his eyes again. A beast’s eyes this time but still so unavoidably Bruce. Tony was as shaken as her by his absence. There was a lack of disturbing science, no worrying explosions behind her, no easy laughter between Tony and him, and no small moments of adorable dorkiness. 

Nothing. 

Wanda Maximoff was shaking quietly in the corner, her hand resting on her twin brother’s body. 

It could be worse. Natasha could have lost Bruce forever. He could have died. 

Except, even then he would not have chosen to leave, now it all felt a little more—deliberate. 

She pushed her chair back away from the now blank screen. 

She adored him, and yes, she would wait.

But there was the clean up to consider and for now, she had a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here](http://www.abit-notgood.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - hope you enjoyed!


End file.
